


An Easy Morning

by Resoan



Series: Kinktober Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: Solas and Eva Trevelyan have a pleasant morning together.





	An Easy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks Used: Pregnant Sex, Sleepy Sex, Handjobs
> 
> Setting is arbitrary and could conceivably be whatever you like; I personally view it in Thedas, after everything's said and done.

Eva hummed quietly as she began to stir, eyelids fluttering though never quite managing to open fully. Sunlight was streaming in through the window across the room, its ambient light noticeable even to her closed eyes, and her nose scrunched before she turned with a subdued groan, her head angling to loose some of the chestnut locks previously stuck underneath her shoulder. A quiet chuckle accompanied the movement, and Eva's lips twitched at the sound, a hand slipping over her now-protruding belly and eventually remaining at her side, fingers splaying gently where her night shirt rode up to reveal soft skin. 

“Good morning,” Solas murmured, his fingers sliding towards her back and gently guiding her until she was presumably close enough to kiss. Her smile grew as she realized she was correct – his lips grazed across her forehead a mere moment later and she finally blinked her eyes open to see him smiling calmly down at her, sleepiness still heavy and prevalent in his expression. “Did you sleep well?” he then inquired, gaze sharpening as if searching for any sign of discomfort in her answer. 

“Well enough,” Eva replied softly, the brunette scarcely able to contain her yawn and earning another quiet chuckle from Solas in the process. “The baby did squirm for a while when we first laid down, though,” she added, glossing a palm over her stomach, lips twitching in a small grimace. “How long were you watching me?” she then asked a little warily, gaze slightly pointed as one of Solas' eyebrows shot upwards. 

“Don't play coy,” she then chided him, though her smile stripped her tone of any of its severity or seriousness. 

“Not for long, vhenan,” he eventually answered, his gaze roving from her face as though mapping the contours of her body, though Eva didn't miss how his gaze seemed to linger on her breasts for just a second more than necessary. Her eyebrows furrowed slowly, and while Solas didn't flinch away from her arm as she settled it over his torso and pressed closer, she did feel him stiffen as she drew closer. And soon she understood why, could feel the already half-hardened reason pressing against her thigh. 

“You should have said something,” Eva sighed, though before Solas could undoubtedly offer a rebuttal, Eva leaned forward and connected their lips, the sound that followed a soft sigh that he readily devoured. 

“You don't have to worry,” he tried to tell her breathlessly, “it will pass given time.” Even now, after everything, he stilled tried to play the martyr, and Eva was having none of it – didn't even dignify his admittedly-feeble protests with an answer before one of her hands slid down his chest and underneath the hemline of his trousers to curl around his length gently. 

“Or I could help you,” Eva replied gently, her words whispered against his ear before she gave him a cursory stroke and he let out a soft groan at the friction. “You know I enjoy helping, don't you?” she then teased him further, the sharp point of a teeth nicking across the lobe of his ear and sending a jolt down his spine – one which Eva readily felt so near to him. She herself hadn't woken that morning with carnal intentions, but perhaps it was inevitable, feeling her belly tighten with arousal from the sounds and feel of him filling her hand as her thumb slid across his tip and something began to drip from it. 

“ _Vhenan_ ,” he murmured in something of a warning, Eva pulling back to level a slow smirk up at him as her hand tightening around his cock and began to pump mercilessly. Seeing him so close to being undone only made her own arousal heighten, her legs pressing together fruitlessly, though once she gave Solas a moment to breathe, her fingers gently tracing the vein on the underside of his erection, Solas seemed to take the initiative. 

Her eyes widened when his hand first reached into her night shirt and fondled one of her breasts, the joints of two fingers finding her nipple and twisting until she let out a ragged gasp. Her hand momentarily stilled on his cock as he began to squeeze her supple mound, feeling its heft and weight appreciatively before withdrawing. She couldn't help the whine that escaped her at the lack of him, though her heart began to pound as his hand followed a similar trek hers had earlier – down her belly and under the thin smallclothes she wore to the seam of her sex, already wet and puffy with want. 

“At least allow me to return the favor,” Solas managed, though his voice was noticeably not as even as it had been earlier. Eva could do little but nod, her eyelids fluttered as the tip of his finger slid down her slit slowly, tantalizingly. Eventually, _mercifully_ , another finger joined in his efforts and split her fleshy lips open, fingers pressing against her core though not slipping inside of her, not yet. 

It was then Eva seemed to remember she quite literally held him in her hand, and she could feel his own hand falter as hers picked up speed again. She could have almost considered it a race to finish the other off first, though she felt her pride swell when she heard him cry out sharply, hips bucking into her hand as he spilled himself there. Merely seeing the post-orgasmic look on his face was nearly enough to send her over the edge, though she met her end when the tip of his nail scraped across her clit unforgivingly, though she had a sneaking suspicion it had been completely accidental. She'd seized and gasped loudly as his fingers continued to press and slide and touch through her climax, though by the time she was finished, there was something of an amused smile on Solas' face. 

No doubt he wanted to tease her for being so forward, but before he could speak, Eva smiled softly at him, leaning closer to press their mouths together. It was enough to put the seriousness back into his expression as she pulled away, though not before he'd pressed another quick kiss to her lips. “I love you,” she murmured, his eyes widening only slightly – as though he were still unaccustomed to hearing such a thing. 

“And I you, vhenan,” he returned, his voice a low rumble in his chest. “Though, for the moment, perhaps we ought to clean ourselves, hmm?” The mirth was back in his eyes if not his voice, and Eva chuckled before nodding, readily accepting the help to stand when it was offered.


End file.
